Strategies
Strategy is key in Booga Booga, as most of the time you’ll be hunted down by other players. Here are some strategic tips to help you play: Combat Tips * Important: Exploiters can be very dangerous, especially if you have a hard time hitting them. Corresponding to the tip below, use 12 logs and 9 leaves to make a Big Ol' Hut, trapping the exploiter, or in some cases yourself so you have a more focused area to be able to hit the exploiter. If you fail to kill the exploiter, the exploiter will at least be trapped inside the hut, giving others some time to escape/get ready. * Carry around lots of logs - logs can be used in battle to build a wall in the opponent’s way, or to make a getaway raft so you can avoid a very strong enemy. * Join a strong tribe - Joining a strong tribe full of high level players is good because not only could they give you free stuff, but can also help you in battle and lower the number of enemies. Be warned: not all tribe members are trustworthy. They could steal your valuable ores while you are smelting it, or they can betray you. Also, they don't often accept low level players unless they know the player has Mojo items. They're probably going to kill you instead, unless you can befriend them via trade deals. * Carry lots of food - Food can be used to heal during and after combat, especially bloodfruit and bread. Since The Silver Update, all food has been nerfed so carry bandages(BROKEN, CONTINUE CARRYING FOOD). * Ranged Weapon - Ranged weapon such as Crossbow and Bow are handy in ranged fight and if you are an excellent marksman, you can defeat a strong opponents without being hit. Resort to melee weapon only if you are caught in close fight. However make sure to bring some ammunition to make sure you can pull it off. * If you are being chased by someone, place a Big Ol' Hut or a God Hut on them to trap them. It will give you plenty of time to escape due to its high health. Even someone with a God Rock can take almost a minute to destroy it, which is more than enough time for you to escape or leave the server without getting combat logged. Leaving the server might result in a lot of backlash. * If you only have a rock and a god player is chasing you, find a shark quick, run around it and then behind, if the player keeps turning around the shark like you, there is a 50% chance he or she would get bite or even get annoyed and just go straight forward. If the shark is golden, you can last final shot with a rock, if it normal, use crystal stick or better to win. * If you have God Armor then it can be pretty intimidating for you to be walking around with all of it on, most people will logout before you can even get a hit on said person. The best way to have them not log is to take off your armor so it looks like you are just starting and keep your inventory open over your armor and after you get closer too said person then re-equip your armor and start attacking. This has benefits but those benefits can come with risks since you're vulnerable while having no armor on. Hunting, Gathering and leveling tips * Again, get tribe members to help you out. They could use their tools to help you mine something or you to level up, or help you kill enemies. * Don’t smelt all of your iron - use it to craft steel mix instead, which is stronger and can dig stuff like magnetite and crystals. However some iron can be used to craft tools like Magnetite Crossbow or if you are low on Bolts. Keep some as reserve since you may need it later. * Build a base on the floating island - doing this creates a safe place for you to farm gold, stone and exp, along with giving you an advantage against raiders. Don't forget to build defences such as Stone Gate and Wall, it will give you time to prepare your defences. * Make a farming area - If you are on the area that has limited supply of food, make a farm such as plant box, fish net and nest. On Sun Floating Island (or any island really) , make some nest and plant box to farm fruits and eggs so you don't need to go down to search for food supplies. However it can be put to risk of being attacked by raiders. *If you do not have any Mojo or god stuff, it's best to stay away from other tribes that do have these things. Also people with higher tier tools armour etc can be a problem. Category:Guide Category:Tutorial Category:Tutorials Category:Gameplay Category:Tips Category:Strategies